<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 by xstarkidx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745867">𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarkidx/pseuds/xstarkidx'>xstarkidx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Ghost MC, Multi, Mystery, Paranormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarkidx/pseuds/xstarkidx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊<br/>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚★⋆｡˚ ⋆<br/>┊         ┊       ┊   ⋆<br/>┊         ┊       ★⋆<br/>┊ ◦<br/>★⋆      ┊ . ˚<br/>          ˚★<br/>𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐<br/>𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜<br/>𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙<br/>𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸'𝚖 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚜</p><p>┈┈┈┈┈◦•✩•◦┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>"𝚢-𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚖𝚎?"</p><p>"𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗. 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘?"</p><p>"𝚠-𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚒'𝚖 𝙙𝙚𝙖𝙙."</p><p>𝙰 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐.<br/>𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙵𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜.<br/>┈┈┈┈┈◦•✩•◦┈┈┈┈┈</p><p>𝐏𝐥𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐞 𝐏𝐫𝐨𝐜𝐞𝐞𝐝 𝐖𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧</p><p>┈┈┈┈┈◦•✩•◦┈┈┈┈┈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>𝐇𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐨 𝐓𝐫𝐚𝐯𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐫. 𝐘𝐨𝐮 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐟𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐧𝐞 𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝟏<strong>/?? </strong>𝐩𝐚𝐠𝐞𝐬 𝐭𝐨 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐬𝐭 𝐠𝐮𝐢𝐝𝐞𝐛𝐨𝐨𝐤. 𝐖𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐞𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐬?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>➢<em>⌬Yes⌬</em></p><p>✕Error✕</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>10%</p><p>███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>30%</p><p>█████▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>50%</p><p>███████▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>100%</p><p>██████████</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>｡ﾟ･ 𖥸──-ˋˏ███████ˎˊ-──𖥸 ｡ﾟ･</p><p>They say that there are ghosts </p><p>that haunt the streets at night.</p><p>Their whispers and calls </p><p>luring people to them in the moonlight.</p><p> </p><p>As the dead souls </p><p>of those who have been </p><p>lost to the world, </p><p>they live their lives in a saddened haze, </p><p>hoping and wailing as they </p><p>wander </p><p>aimlessly through the night.</p><p> </p><p>Some say that ghosts are searching for something. </p><p>Something that </p><p>wasn’t obtainable in their past life. </p><p>The glowing aura and the shuffles as they walk, </p><p>the taps on windows </p><p>and pounding of feet as they </p><p>run through the night.</p><p>No wonder why </p><p>the rain sounds so heavy at night.</p><p> </p><p>The light malfunctions, tripping over feet. </p><p>The missing socks </p><p>and whisked away pets. </p><p>Could it all be ghosts looking for attention? </p><p>Ghosts that are lonely as they walk the world?</p><p> </p><p>They say that there are ghosts </p><p>that haunt the streets at night.</p><p>Their pleas for help go unnoticed, </p><p>as we walk past without a glance. </p><p>And as the sun comes up, </p><p>they slowly fade, </p><p>into nothing but a </p><p>bittersweet </p><p>memory.</p><p>｡ﾟ･ 𖥸──-ˋˏ███████ˎˊ-──𖥸 ｡ﾟ･</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>10%</p><p>███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>30%</p><p>█████▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>50%</p><p>███████▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>100%</p><p>██████████</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>𝐃𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐬, 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p>𝐆𝐡𝐨𝐬𝐭𝐬:</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ there’s only a 50% chance you become a ghost when you die</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ some people’s ghosts disappear within seconds of dying while others stay for years. though it is rare for the latter to happen without certain circumstances</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ ghosts can only remember the happier moments in their past life and often don’t even remember their own names</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ ghosts won’t remember anything about how they died unless someone were to help them</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ it is very rare to run into someone who can see ghosts</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ the ghosts who don’t have reapers wander the Earth till they end up fading away</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ ghosts age just as humans would but stop once they hit the “age” of twenty, meaning they don’t physically look different from there on</p><p> </p><p>𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐩𝐞𝐫𝐬</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ reapers are guides to the underworld</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ most people are given a reaper when they are born who watches over them human until it’s time to bring them to one of the three realms</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ reapers used to be humans and most have chosen to become reapers after they died</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ the distribution of reapers is random and there are often not enough for everyone human</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ reapers don’t have names, instead they are given a code of numbers and letters that look like a name. (ex. #S0-R3N)</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ reapers do not age physically. they will appear the same age as when they died</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ when a reaper’s human dies, the reaper is sent to watch over another</p><p> </p><p>𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐦𝐬</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ there are a total of three realms in the Afterlife</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ Coreopsis, where people who’ve died a heroic death or made a lasting impact on someone go when they die</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ The Void, the middle ground where the new souls are placed when they die before their reapers take them to a proper realm</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ Rhododendron, the place where you go if you’ve had a falling out or a physical fight with ill intentions before you died</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ even though it may seem like it, no realm is better than the other</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ there is a fourth realm but that one is to never be said as it holds the evil and sins of humankind locked away</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦᶦ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>ᶦˣ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐈𝐦𝐩𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐚𝐧𝐭 𝐖𝐨𝐫𝐝𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐌𝐞𝐚𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ <strong>Fading</strong>:</p><p>-fading is a ghost’s way of dying. fading is a slow process and could start happening two ways. the first way is if it were a time limit set by Fate to complete a certain task and the second is if the ghost’s family, close friends, etc. start forgetting or moving on after the person’s death. the latter only happens if the ghost does not make it to one of the realms</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅<strong> Coreopsis</strong>:</p><p>-it’s a flower that is commonly found in Canada, the US, and Mexico. in the language of flowers, it means “always cheerful”. it is the name of one of the realms in the Afterlife</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅<strong> Rhododendron</strong>:</p><p>-it’s a flower that is commonly found in areas of Asia. in the language of flowers, it means “danger, beware”. it is the name of one of the realms in the Afterlife</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐒𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲 𝐃𝐞𝐭𝐚𝐢𝐥𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ characters are put in a modernized setting for plot purposes meaning they were, including mc, born between the years 2002-2004</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ the reader does go through some character development. see character section for more</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ the characters do not play volleyball as competitively as in the show and manga</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ mc died when they were young and there will be quite a big time skip of five years after the prologue as the stuff that happens in those fives years will be explained later on. this is not because the author is lazy but because there is not point of giving information that is going to be revealed later in the chapters</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ this book is mostly written in 3 person perspective as it feels awkward to write in first person</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ there are potential triggers that will be listed down below at the end before you continue on this quest</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ this is an AU. the author cannot stress this enough but if you complain about something or if the characters are a little ooc, this is a made up reality that the author has created and they will write about it however they like</p><p> </p><p>ᶦˣ⋅ <strong>updates will be slow!</strong></p><p> </p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐫𝐚𝐜𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p><strong>Fate</strong>:</p><p>ᶦ ⋅ the one who sets up life for humans</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ They can not choose how a person acts or how they live their life</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ Fate can be a clumsy shit sometimes and can cause deaths by accident, though it is rare</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ Fate can choose a set date for when and how a human dies, which can be avoided but death is inevitable meaning if the human somehow avoids the set death that Fate had made, there will be another death scenario that takes place until that person dies on their set time.</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ Fate’s personality is the opposite of the Grim Reaper’s as Fate is calm and collected except for the times they mess up </p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ Fate wants what’s best for the world</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ Fate cannot die</p><p> </p><p>ᶦˣ⋅ a saying from Fate:</p><p>“Death is a harsh truth no one wants to face while life is a dolled up lie people are forced into.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>#S0-R3N (Soren/Ren Fujioka)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ Soren is mc’s reaper</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ he was a victim of one of Fate’s unplanned deaths but wasn’t given a chance to start over and was only given the options of becoming a reaper or going to Coreopsis. more about his death will be said latter on</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ personality:</p><p>-loud, outgoing, can off a bit blunt but he means the best</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ a saying from Soren:</p><p>“Ya know kid, I’ve never regretted my death. Sure it wasn’t planned and all but it was nice to finally let go.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Boy</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ the main character of the story who is neither a protagonist or antagonist</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ he died when he was young before his 13 birthday. the cause of death is currently said to be ███████</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ is the victim of one of Fate’s unplanned deaths</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ personality:</p><p>-blunt, makes (a lot of) self deprecating jokes, serious and talks formally, both hates and likes to be alone, doesn’t like accepting help from others, comes off as very stoic</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ doesn’t trust the ██████████ ███’█ at first and tries to avoid them but ends up having to face them either way</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ has met one person who could see him but they ██████████ trying to help him</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ had a strong bond with ██████████  before he died but doesn’t remember</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦᶦ⋅ a saying from The Boy:</p><p>“Well, it’s quite simple actually. I’ve just given up.”</p><p> </p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐅𝐚𝐭𝐞'𝐬 𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐞𝐰 𝐮𝐩𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐝𝐞𝐚𝐥𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ as we’ve heard, Fate is unpredictable</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ and tends to fuck with humans unintentionally sometimes</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ 1% of the world population experience an unplanned death</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ Fate often offers deals to make up for the incident that usually involve either finding out how the person died, what the person’s last words were, or sometimes both</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ Fate often sets a time limit for these deals that can be short or long periods of time depending on the task</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦᶦᶦ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>ᶦˣ⋅ ?</p><p> </p><p>┎┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┒</p><p>𝐖𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬</p><p>┖┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┈┚</p><p> </p><p><strong>this story includes the following</strong>:</p><p> </p><p>ᶦ ⋅ death</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦ⋅ murder</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᶦᶦ⋅ blood</p><p> </p><p>ᶦᵛ⋅ talking about suicide</p><p> </p><p>ᵛ⋅ severe bullying</p><p> </p><p>ᵛᶦ⋅ swearing</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Please proceed with caution.</strong>
</p><p>█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>10%</p><p>███▒▒▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>30%</p><p>█████▒▒▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>50%</p><p>███████▒▒▒</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>100%</p><p>██████████</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>【<strong>𝟿:𝟺𝟽 𝚙𝚖, 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝟺, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟼</strong>】</p><p> </p><p>The flashing lights of Tokyo met dull (𝚎/𝚌) eyes as the boy looked around at the people who seemed to ignore him. Beside him stood, or rather floated, a young man in his early twenties who watched the 12-year-old with a bored expression.</p><p>"How is this supposed to prove that I'm dead?"</p><p>"Why don't you try, I don't know, talking to someone?" the Reaper replied lazily.</p><p>The boy sighed, grumbling curses under his breath, and went up to a lady with a wide brim hat who looked to be around her 30's and was wearing red lipstick that was a shade too bright for his liking.</p><p>"Hello miss, I seem to be a bit lost. Do you mind telling me where the nearest convenience store is?" the lady didn't even bat an eye and simply walked away, not bothering to spare even a glance at the young boy in front of her.</p><p>"Hey! W-wait!" the boy ran after her and tried to grab her sleeve, eyes widening as he watched as his hand went through her. He stared as she walked down the street, soon disappearing in the night.</p><p>"See little dude? No one can see or  hear you. To them, you aren't anything more than a slight breeze or a tickle on their arm." the (𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎/𝚛𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎/𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎) trembled in his spot, emotions on the rise as he struggled to contain the shock of the Reaper's words.</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"I told ya kid. You are dead."</p><p>"I said, shut up."</p><p>"Nothing more than a fading memory lost to the clutches o-"</p><p>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the boy swung around to face the Reaper, a new found rage lighting up his eyes "You don't listen do you! Just stop talking! I don't want to hear about how everyone is going to forget about me!" The Reaper just sighed, patting the kid's shoulder, leading him to a more secluded area.</p><p>"Look. I know someone who can help you. If my hunch is correct, they can offer you a great deal that’s practically li- Afterlife changing!” The ravenette placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder “You just need to trust me."</p><p>“Fine.” he grumbled out through gritted teeth after a moment of hesitation. </p><p>The Reaper smiled, crouching down so he was eye level with the boy, taking the younger’s hands in his own.</p><p>“Let me take you to meet someone named Fate. You won’t regret this."</p><p>“I better not.”<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟿𝟹𝟶</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>playιng: [<strong>𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐</strong>]</p><p>0:00 ㅇ─────────────── 4:47</p><p>►             ▌▌            ■</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>𝐃𝐨𝐰𝐧𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>【<strong>𝟷𝟶:𝟶𝟾 𝚙𝚖, 𝙼𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝟺, 𝟸𝟶𝟷𝟼</strong>】</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already starting to regret this.” he panted out, hands on his knees and hunched over as he tried to calm his racing heart from the exhilarating speed they had traveled at.</p><p>“Ah, you’ll get used to it, kid.” the Reaper waved him off, looking around the misty landscape.</p><p>‘<em>Wait if I’m dead, I shouldn’t be able to feel things right?</em>’ the boy examined the area around him, or rather, the lack of surroundings. The mist had formed around the two of them in a circle, the blanket of water droplets blocking their view to what could be out there. Yet the cool feeling of the fog felt nice against his skin, refreshing but not overbearing. </p><p>“Ay yo! Fate! Ya messed up again ma dude, and quite badly too!” the words spoken, or yelled, pierced through the air, disturbing the tranquil harmony that was created with the mist.</p><p>“I know I did, alright!” a voice boomed back, gaining a flich and a small stumble back from the young boy.</p><p>From the shadows came a cloaked figure with soulless white eyes that sent shivers through the boy’s spine, putting him off ease and nervous to who this was. </p><p>“Oh man, he’s so young too!” they whined. The boy scrunched his nose slightly, not wanting to deal with another one of those adults who act like pubescent teenagers with out of whack hormones.</p><p>“You. Boy.” the cloaked person pointed at him and beckoned him closer, which was totally not sketchy at all. The boy didn’t like this person. The eyes that seemed to know everything and the over demanding voice voice they talked with made him want to push the boundaries of this Fate dude’s patience. </p><p>“Yes. I am indeed a boy and while I love pointing out the obvious things in life, I would much rather be told what in the world is going on.” he replied, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at the cloaked person.</p><p>“OooooOAH!”</p><p>The cloaked individual sighed at the Reaper’s shout and walked closer to the boy, placing a hand to the boy’s shoulder.</p><p>‘<em>What’s with everyone touching my shoulder.</em>’ he wondered before staring dead into the white eyes that showed no emotion.</p><p>“Look. I would assume that the Reaper standing next to you over there hasn’t explained anything to you. Not that I expected him too since he doesn’t seem to have the mental capacity to process most of what I’m saying so I’ll do it for him.” Fate ignored the protests and rebuttals of the Reaper as they went over to the desk that had formed out of swirling clouds that were an angry grey and flashed with light every so often. Pressing their fingertips together, Fate rested their elbows on the desk and sat down behind the desk, gazing at the boy with what was supposed to be sympathy but ended up being a hollow look in their eyes.</p><p>“Why don’t we start with you telling me what you already know about this whole situation.”</p><p>“I know I’m dead if that counts for anything.” the boy scoffed, only receiving a nod from Fate to go on.</p><p>“I know that you are apparently supposed to be this all powerful guy who makes deals with the dead and shit like that.” the boy gave a side eye to the Reaper who floated on his back lazily, seemingly zoning out of the conversation “And I know that this “Reaper” person here is a complete moron.” </p><p>“He’s got that right!” shouted back the Reaper.</p><p>“The training department really needs to work on who gets to graduate and who doesn’t” Fate rubbed the side of his temples, muttering curses to himself before continuing. </p><p>“Well you know the basics of it at least. Now,” Fate snapped his fingers, a screen appearing behind him along with a projector popping into view beside the boy “would you like the long version or the short one?”</p><p>“The...long one?” he answered back hesitantly.</p><p>“Then you might want to sit down for we have a 200+ slideshow to give you all the facts you need to-”</p><p>“I changed my mind, I would like the short version!” he quickly interrupted, not wanting to sit through all of that. Fate sighed and grumbled softly about how people didn’t appreciate their hard work before grabbing the small stack of papers on his desk.</p><p>“Ok then. Oral presentation it is.” they flipped through the sheets before coming to a halt.</p><p>“So-”</p><p>“I can tell this is going to be longer than I would like it to be so if there’s a way we can summarize everything and be on our merry ways that would be great.” he interrupted once again.</p><p>“Fine! Be that way!” papers scattered in the air as Fate gave a frustrated shout.</p><p>“Ok, so you know you’re dead and stuff and what the basic job of a Reaper is. Now a little about me. I’m Fate. The person employed by Life and Death to set up how people die which sounds really morbid now that I think about. Anyways, I, like most other people, make mistakes-</p><p>“Yeah! Mistakes that lead a person to an early death!” </p><p>“Shut up Reaper! As I was saying, I make mistakes and sometimes zone off during my job which is to make sure nothing happens to the people who don’t have their death dates coming up anytime soon. This is one of those times that I happened to get distracted and accidentally got a person, you, an early one way trip to the Afterlife. So oops.”</p><p>Anger flared in the boy’s mismatched eyes, this bumbling idiot was the reason he was here right now and all they have to say for themselves is “Oops”?  He opened his mouth to say something but Fate didn’t pay any mind to it and kept going.</p><p>“Now as you’ve said earlier, I make deals with people. Specifically dead people who’ve died sooner than they were supposed too. So this comes to the deal I have for you.” </p><p>“██ ███ ███ ████ ███ ███ ███ ████ ██ ███ ████ ███ ██████████ ████ ████████, █ ████ ████ ███ ███ ██████ ██ ███████ ██████ █ ██████, ████ ███ ████ ███████ █████ ██ ███ █████ ██ █████████, ██ █████ ████ ████████ ██ █████ ███ █████ ████.” </p><p>Coming to stand right in front of the boy, Fate gave a strong look that spoke of melancholy and hope for forgiveness.</p><p>“Do we have a deal?” holding out a gloved hand, Fate waited for the boy to come to a conclusion.</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you going to introduce yourself anytime soon?” he asked the older. They were back in Tokyo, wandering the park as the glow from the street lamps lit the sidewalks.</p><p>“Hmm, naw-”</p><p>“I wasn’t asking.” the dark brunette let out a chuckle.</p><p>“Agent #S0-R3N at your service.” the (h/c) boy gave him a small look of question, curious of the combination of letters and numbers.</p><p>“Reaper’s are given numbers and letters that, when shown on paper, look like real names.” he explained, noting the confusion on the younger’s face.</p><p>“Can I just call you “Ren” for short or something?” the dark brunette’s breath hitched slightly but not enough for the boy to notice.</p><p>“Yeah sure kid.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where do I even start on this stupid task.” he grumbled flopping down on a bench and letting out a sigh.</p><p>“You can always start with yourself. Like for example, that scar over your eye.” Ren pointed a clawed finger to the off coloured line that ran over the boy’s right eye. The (h/c) quickly covered it with his hand which left him shocked. He lowered his hand off his eye, staring at it curiously.</p><p>“Why did I just.."</p><p>“See? This is a good thing! Your body must remember having to cover that scar often so it's now a natural reaction. That means the scar plays into your past life somehow.”</p><p>“Yeah.. I guess so.” he said reluctantly. Soren frowned, crouching down so he was eye level with the kid and looking him straight in the eyes.</p><p>“Hey, don’t look so down. Being sad is my thing. You’ve got plenty of time to figure things out so don’t sweat it, alright?”</p><p>“Yeah I know. I don’t want to end up like you after all.” he said, hoping his voice didn’t show off any of the hopelessness he felt.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The two watched as the sun rose over the water, the wind running through their hair as they stood against the railing. Soren sighed, gazing at the ripples in the water, thoughts about what has to happen next clouding his mind. Turning to face the 12 year-old, he tapped him on the shoulder and gave a sad smile with pity in his eyes.</p><p>“This is where we part. I had fun watching over you kid.” panic flared up in the boy’s chest. He was going to be alone again, alone and going through life as a ghost where no one could see him in the first place.</p><p>“But why-”</p><p>“When a Reaper’s human dies, they get assigned a new one to look after.” Soren sighed, remembering when he had to go through the system made by Fate.</p><p>“Will I… get to see you again?” he whispered, voice trembling and he fought to keep his hands steady.</p><p>“Someday, we will and I'll tell you everything you want to know.” Soren answered back softly.</p><p>He hummed “I hate to admit it but, I’m going to miss having someone like you around.” Soren gave him a bright smile and ruffled the child’s hair.</p><p>“You can do it kid. I know you can.” </p><hr/><p>𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜: 𝟷𝟼𝟼𝟿</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>